1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix type organic light-emitting display may include, in each pixel, a thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) connected to the TFT.
An active layer of the TFT may be formed of amorphous silicon or polysilicon. Recently, attempts have been made to form the active layer of the TFT using an oxide semiconductor.